Cops and Robbers
by RichaCo
Summary: Sly's been watching as Carmelita's obssession turns her life into a living hell... he decides to help her... in a very strange way. Contains nonconsensual spanking.


_**Cops and Robbers**_

by Goombasa

(**Notes and Disclaimer:** This is a fanfiction for the Sly Cooper series of video games. I do not own any of the characters herein, they are copyrighted to Sucker Punch Productions. Also, this story takes place after the third game, but ignores the ending. The whole gang is still together, sly didn't 'lose his memory', and Carmelita is still after him. Finally, I would like to give a shout out to Koobi Kitsune, who was the one to request this fic. You have excellent taste, my friend! XD.)

Sly was out on his nightly patrol of the streets. When he wasn't out thieving from someone who deserved it, he was out making sure that no one else was theiving from someone who didn't deserve it. He scanned the streets carefully and jumped from rooftop to rooftop with acrobatic skill that was like second nature to him now. Life was going good... the gang was larger, they had a fortune amassed, and they still managed to elude the authorities on every occassion. Yes life was good... but it still wasn't perfect. There was one thing still missing... Carmelita Montoya Fox. Sly couldn't help but mentally kick himself when he thought of how cowardly he'd been towards her all this time. He'd never really worked up the guts to actually say that he loved her, though they had a grudging respect for one another... and she had even flirted with him a few times, though he could never tell if she was being serious or not.

He thought about her and all the run-in's they'd had over the years. The scuffles, the chases, the half-hearted attempts at wooing her... he had questions he wanted to ask, but knew she would never answer. He sighed and jumped down onto the street. Bently would no doubt start getting paranoid soon, so it was a good thing Sly had left his binocucom at headquarters this night. The turtle was just way too uptight, and Sly had done this a million times before. He stopped and looked over towards a corner. A flashlight was coming around the side. Quick as a flash, Sly darted up a lamp post and back onto the rooftops, where he knew it would be safe. Around the corner came none nother than the object of his affections, Carmelita. His tail stood up. What was she doing out so late? He knew that her patrol shift had ended hours ago... that's why he was always out patrolling at this time, it was the one time he was sure he would never run into her... well, first time for everything, as they say.

He just stood there and watched her for a while. Was she out looking for him? Was she just trying to work out some of the obvious frustration she was feeling at his constant escapes? Either guess would be good. She was a good cop, but her obssession with him was starting to concern him. He'd been watching her from afar and she'd started to get... well, disagreeable, mistreating others, not getting enough sleep, devoting all her time to fruitless searches around the city that made absolutely no sense... if this continued, it could ruin her career, or worse, her. He wondered, if he asked really nicely, would she take a break?

Nah!

He decided that he had to do something, though... well, perhaps he wasn't the best one to do it seeing as how he was indirectly responsible for her current state of mind, but still... who else would? He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards Carmelita's house, hoping that she planned on coming home tonight, and not going back to the office like she had been doing so many times before...

Carmelita had completed yet another fruitless... and somewhat useless... patrol of the city. What was the point? She had been searching forever for the Cooper Gang's hideout and she had never found it. She walked up to her house and reached into her pocket, taking out the key and unlocking the door. She yawned as she opened the door, tired and extremely irritable. This whole Cooper thing was starting to get to her, she realized. It probably wasn't healthy for her to keep up this way, but then again, she HAD to bring Cooper in! He'd tarnished her reputation, he'd humiliated her, a respected member of Interpol, and he'd gotten away with crime after crime without a single bit of resistance! It made her furious! She'd taken this case up, what, seven years ago now? Close to eight? She'd taken it when she had been with Interpol for one year. She had a perfect record, EXCEPT for the Cooper case... other than that, she had a perfect 100 arrest record...

She rubbed her head and walked inside. She couldn't afford to think about what Cooper had cost her, she just needed to think about how she was going to bring him in... and then she thought about how wonderful it would all be once he was finally behind bars for the rest of his life! She walked into the living room, set her badge and shock pistol down, and slipped out of her shoes, sighing as her feet touched the cool carpet below. It felt nice.

Her ear twitched when she heard a chuckle from somewhere in the room. "Who's there?" she demanded, grabbing for her shock pistol, only to find that it was gone. She growled gently and balled up her fists, preparing to defend herself from whoever was here. "Come on out and show yourself!"

Sly stepped out into the light from behind a couch located next to a cozy fireplace. He held her shock pistol in one hand and his infamous cane in the other. "Hey there, Carm... nice place you got here." His non-chalant demeanor immediately ignited Carmelita's fires.

Her tail bristled. "YOU! What do you think you're doing in my house?!" she shouted.

Sly frowned and looked up at her, as if offended. "Carmelita, is that the tone you take with old friends?" he asked, giving her the grin he knew infuriated her.

Carmelita noticed that he was holding her shock pistol by the barrel. He had no intention of using it to defend himself, she realized. She looked at him again, her eyes blazing. "That word has no place in this conversation! I demand to know what you're doing in my house, ringtail!"

Sly sighed as she used her famous nickname for him. "I came her to ask you to take a vacation."

Carmelita stopped for a moment, her face going blank. "Excuse me?"

Sly shrugged and twirled his cane idly. "That's about it, really. I wanted to ask you to take a vacation. You need it, Carmelita, look at you! You're going crazy, going out late at night, hoping that you'll just bump into me, when you know I'd never let myself be caught like that... unless I wanted to be caught."

Carmelita growled and kicked out at him, causing the racoon to jump back. "Yeah right! Like I'd listen to a criminal like you! If I went on vacation, you'd have a field day! There'd be more robberies then than there are now!"

Sly smiled gently. "What if I promised to take a vacation myself?" he asked. "The gang and I could use a bit of time off ourselves. You take a vacation and my gang and I'll go on hiatus until you come back."

Carmelita frowned, crossing her arms. The idea of a worry-free vacation sounded so glorious, but she was far from ready to trust in a thief to keep his word. "And just why should I believe you?" she asked, her glare turning icy again. "You're a thief, thieves lie."

Sly sighed gently. "You've trusted me before, you know."

Carmelita shook her head. "That was different. It was because we were in mutual danger, or it was for the benifit of someone else. Besides, I have a lot to pay you back for... remember that incident up in Russia?"

Sly thought back... it had been the first time he had defeated Clockwerk, a crazy, ruthless villan who had given up his physical body just to be able to eliminate the Cooper Clan, surviving on hatred. After the battle, Sly had graced Carmelita with a short but sweet kiss... and had left her handcuffed to a rail on top of the mountain. "Ah yes, I remember... you had soft lips."

Carmelita blushed gently, but growled nonetheless. "I was stuck up there for six hours before someone found me."

Sly frowned. "I know. I would have not done it had I not felt that, despite the dreamy look you had on your eyes after the kiss, you would have been a threat to our escape."

Carmelita snorted. "Bottom line: I don't trust you, Sly Cooper... and you've yet to give me a real reason to believe that you'd stop thieving if I went on vacation."

Sly smirked again and tossed her the shock pistol. "Does that help? Now I'm pretty much at your mercy. I've left myself nearly defenseless, in your territory, right in front of you. Trust me now?"

Carmelita frowned and examined the shock pistol. He hadn't even removed the power source. The idiot! She raised it and pointed it straight at his chest. "Not really, but thanks for making this so much easier." She fired.

Sly sidestepped just as the shock ball flew by, crashing into the opposite wall, scorching it. "Missed." he told her. "Can't we just sit down and discuss this like civilized animals?" he asked, dodging another couple of rounds. "I guess not." Despite his current situation, Sly continued to talk as if they were still engaged in an ordinary conversation. "Carm, look at yourself and your behaviour. You need to rest. You've had little to no sleep for the past few weeks, you've been pouring over useless paperwork from our past heists, you've been lashing out at your co-workers and even your boss." He stopped as she aimed the shock pistol again. "Did you know that you sent one of interns home in tears a few days ago?"

Carmelita stopped, her finger twitching, on the trigger. "What?" she asked.

Sly shrugged. "It was about three days ago, I think. One of the interns came in, offering you coffee. I think her name was... Layla, yeah, that was it. Remember?"

Carmelita kept the gun aimed at Cooper, but her mind was working to remember. "Uh... Layla? Ah! She'd just joined a day ago! Yes, I..." She frowned. "I over reacted a bit when she started talking to me, admittedly."

Sly nodded. "Yep... after you gave her one of your famous tongue-lashings, she left early, claiming she wasn't feeling well... and cried the whole way home."

Carmelita growled. "And just why do you know all this?"

Sly frowned. "Because I hate to see how your acting now, Carmelita. You're hurting yourself and you're hurting others. You need to straighten out a bit or you'll end up hurting someone a LOT worse than you can hurt me... trust me."

Carmelita's grip on the trigger loosened a bit. "Have I really been that bad? These last few weeks have been such a blur..." She shook her head. "You're just trying to trick me into this stupid vacation so you can have your merry way with the town!"

Sly was getting exasperated and his usually gentleman-like behavior was starting to roll away. "No, I'm saying this because I'm concerned about you and how you're acting! Carm, why can't you just accept the fact that you're acting like an idiot here!"

Carmelita's eyes widened a little. Sly had often engaged in little word games with her, before they began a chase, usually involving small insults against one another, but he had never called her anything so blunt before. Her grip tightened on the shock pistol again. "Why you..." She pulled the trigger again. He dodged again, but before she could aim and fire again, he was already up next to her, holding her arms above her head, the shock pistol pointed at the ceiling now. "You... Let me go!"

Sly's eyes met her and he dropped his cane down onto the floor next to the couch. "Do you enjoy acting this way? You used to be a strong woman, Carm... someone I admired... but this isn't you, and you know it! I would go as far as to say that you're just acting like a childish brat who's just acting this way to get her favorite toy returned to her! You're just ruining yourself, Carmelita!"

Carmelita started to struggle and kicked at him as hard as she could, her strong legs lashing out quickly. Sly was far quicker than her though, and he managed to dodge each kick while keeping her arms and the potentially dangerous shock pistol from harming him. "Let me go! I am not! I am not!"

Sly had to roll his eyes. 'Yes you are,' he thought. He wondered how her parents would have handled this if they could see how she was acting right now. His clever mind suddenly struck an idea. If she wanted to be a bratty little girl, then he would be the loving father. He took a deep breath and manuved himself over to the couch, all the while holding her arms and dodging her kicks. He sat down and gave her a hard jerk, the force of which surprised her so much that she dropped the shock pistol and fell over his lap. Sly quickly kicked the weapon out of reach and pinned her arms behind her back, leaving her kicking furiously.

Carmelita let out a loud growl, continuing to kick and squirm, even over the theif's lap. "Let me go, you stupid ringtail!" she shouted at him, lashing at him with her tail.

Sly shifted her arms back and forth between his hands for a moment so that he could pin her tail down as well before looking down at her. "Sorry, Carmelita, but if you won't listen to reason, and you wish to act as a child, then I'll deal with you as one. I'm fed up with your behaviour!"

Carmelita gasped and blushed as she felt his warm fingers grab the waist of her pants. "What do you think you're doing?!" she shouted at him, kicking harder as she felt her pants and underwear come down. She blushed hard, shivering as cold air assaulted her buttocks.

Sly frowned at her. "I'm going to discipline you," he answered, raising his free hand.

Carmelita gasped. "Why you... if you do it, I swear I'll tear you apart, shock pistol or no!"

Sly smirked slightly. "You really aren't in the position to make threats, are you?" he asked, not giving her a chance to answer as he brought his hand down on her bottom. SMACK! His hand connected with the tender flesh, making it bounce a bit. Quick as lightning, his hand was up again, and then started to traverse down, towards the opposite cheek. SMACK!

Carmelita gasped and jumped at the first two smacks. She had know that Sly was strong, she just hadn't figured he'd be THIS strong! She bit her lip to keep from crying out as several more stinging slaps rained down on her unprotected bottom. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! She gasped, but otherwise kept silent. Though, on the inside, she felt mortified, to be reduced to something like this by the man she had been chasing all these years...

Sly kept a stern face on as he did this, but he couldn't help but blush on the inside. He'd always dreamed of getting close to Carmelita, but he never imagined it would be like this... besides, he had to admit, he did enjoy the view a little bit. Her pert bottom bounced with each slap and the sound his hand made when it connected excited the raccoon a little bit, though he was loathe to admit it. A bit of pink was starting to show through the orange of her fur and he looked at her hair, sighing. "Carmelita, I am sorry, but this is for your own good." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Carmelita started to feel the sting rise up in her bottom. She'd never been spanked before, but she was a tough Interpol officer. She should be able to handle this, and afterwards, she'd beat that raccoon senseless for this! She squirmed a bit as the fire started to get more intense and she let out a small gasp now and then, her blue hair jumping from side to side as she squirmed. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Sly's hand was starting to get a little worn out. Her bottom was a bright pink now, shining, but he couldn't do much more with his hand alone. He knew that if he stopped now, she wouldn't change, and she'd most likely try to beat the snot out of him. He noticed a hairbrush sitting at the far end of the table and decided that maybe that would be something he could use. He looked down at Carmelita. "Carm, I can see that this isn't getting through to you at all." He stopped the spanking and leaned over, reaching for the brush.

Carmelita panted, thinking that maybe now he'd let her up. "Good, now let me up, ringtail!" she demanded.

Sly shook his head and he heard her gasp as he pressed the cool wood of the hairbrush against her bare, red bottom. "Sorry, Carmelita, but I don't think you've learned your lesson yet."

Carmelita shivered at the feeling of the wood and she kicked a bit harder. "No! Don't you dare, let me up, let me up right now, Sly!"

Sly shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't think so." He raised the hairbrush nice and high. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!

Now Carmelita felt control slipping from her. She started to yelp from the hard slaps that the handsome thief was laying into her with. She mentally cursed him and struggled as hard as she could, but her heart wasn't as into it as it had been before... she knew she deserved this, she just never thought it would come from Sly Cooper of all people. He had been right about her behavior, she knew. She had obsessed about his capture for so long, she was starting to lose sense of everything else in her life. She was actually... glad he was doing this. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK!

Sly noticed that her kicks and squirms were coming less frequently now. She was starting to break up. It hurt him to see her in such a fragile state, but she needed this and since there was no one else around to do it, well... "Carm, you about ready to admit to being a brat?"

Carmelita actually let out a small whimper and nodded gently. "Yes, Sly, I was a brat, I have been horrible! I'm sorry..."

Sly was actually quite surprised that she admitted it. He would have thought she would be more stubborn and head-strong about this, but then again, he had been quite surprised before. WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! Sly looked down at her cherry red bottom and set the hairbrush now. He heard her whimpering, but he new that no matter how hard he had gone, she probably wouldn't have cried. He rubbed her back gently and smiled. "Okay, Carm, I'm all through. I'm sorry."

Carmelita shook her head gently. "No, Cooper, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. You may be a thief, but you're an honest one, that much I'll give you." She sniffled. "You're right... I... I need a vacation, I haven't had one in so long." She sighed gently and looked up at her. "Ring... uh, Cooper, this... this stays between us, right?"

Smiling, Sly pulled up her underwear and pants, slowly so he didn't hurt her. "I wouldn't dream of telling another soul, Carmelita."

Carmelita stood up, rubbing at her bum gently. "Alright then... Sly?"

Sly looked up at her. "Yes, Carm?"

Carmelita smiled at him. "Thank you, but you know that this changes nothing. As soon as I'm back from vacation, I'm coming after you again."

Sly grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Carmelita. It would be way too boring and way too easy being a master theif without a master inspector chasing me." He stood up and gave her a quick hug. "By the way... this is nothing like Russia." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips, making her shiver. Her face turned redder than her bottom as Sly grinned and pulled away, picking up his cane. "See you in a week or so, miss Fox." Then, he was gone. He just dashed out the front door, scaled the side of a building like it had stairs built onto it, and left.

Carmelita could still feel the tingle of his lips against hers. She moved to sit down, wincing a bit and sighing. She smiled gently to herself. "Perhaps a vacation won't be too bad after all... and if I run into Sly during it... well, who cares?"

She reached for a small bottle of wine she had sitting next to the table, but couldn't find it. She frowned and looked over to see none other than the famous Cooper Calling Card sitting there. She grabbed it and flipped it open. It read, 'Sorry, Carm, couldn't resist. Besides, expensive wine brands like this are bad for you. Don't make me spank you again. Signed, Sly.'

Carmelita just groaned, shook her head, and tossed the calling card down onto the table. "That ringtail... He's the best, yet the worst thing that's ever happen to me..." She sighed and leaned against the arm of the couch, rubbing her bottom and slowly driftin goff to sleep.

_**END**_


End file.
